


Overflowing

by socialriotbitch



Series: Stable Shapes of Trust [2]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: (fake breeding since Uruha lacks a uterus but you get what I mean), Bondage, Breeding, Cock Rings, Cum Play, Dick Pumps, Dry Orgasm, Leather, M/M, Multi, Pony Play, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Sounding, Submissive Uruha (the GazettE)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Reita employs Ruki's help with training Uruha how to be bred like a good mare.
Relationships: Reita/Uruha (the GazettE), Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE)
Series: Stable Shapes of Trust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898872
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Overflowing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyuxing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuxing/gifts).



> Request for Reituha pony play, with Ruki helping out. Enjoy!

"You guys sure brought a lot." Ruki watched Reita and Uruha both carry each their duffle bag into his living room, and they didn't exactly look empty. "Do you not trust my gear?"

"I just figured wearing his own tack would make him feel more comfortable, seeing as he hasn't really done this before," Reita said, and Ruki waved his hand at him.

"I'm only teasing, I get it. I'm guessing you guys had that stuff custom made for him, anyway."

"We'll gladly make use of your bench, though." Uruha stroked a hand over the top of the black leather seat, examining the restraint hoops closely, his stomach fluttering with excitement. 

"Why do you think I brought it out here?" Ruki looked positively smug, and Reita had to hold back from laughing.

"Careful, Uruha, I think you're drooling already," he said, unzipping the first of the bags and carefully taking out the gear, one piece at a time. "I know we've been over this several times, but if there's anything more you want to add, please say it now."

"I think we've covered most of it, and you're right, I'm drooling." Uruha sent them a smile, before wrenching his shirt over his head, working on his jeans next. "Let's do this."

Ruki hummed, looking over the gear and grabbing the clothes Uruha removed, folding them neatly and setting them aside. "You know, tied up and gagged, it will be hard for you to tap out or safe word."

"Reita is pretty attentive. Besides, without the tongue port, the gag doesn't make it impossible to talk." Uruha stretched his limbs once he was naked, licking his lips when Reita walked over, holding a leather harness. "You brought that one?"

"I figured it was the least likely to have any straps that would get in the way of the machine," Reita said, leaning in to kiss Uruha's cheek, before whispering in his ear. "And you look really hot in it."

"Here, I'll help." Ruki circled around Uruha, and Reita carefully held up the harness, passing him the straps. One by one, Ruki buckled them, and Uruha allowed himself to relax and just enjoy the sensation of leather against his bare skin. "Is it tight?"

"Not really."

"Then I'm tightening them. Wouldn't want it sliding around on you," Ruki said, going over all the buckles, and Uruha ran his hand down his chest.

He loved the feel of the harness and the way it sat on his body, and judging by the way Reita's gaze followed his hand, he looked good in it, too. "My eyes are up here, you know."

Reita didn't look up, but his lips curled into a pleased smile. "If you didn't want to be temporarily treated like a sex object, you should have picked a different scene."

"I didn't say I mind."

"There we go." Ruki pulled on each of the straps in turn, checking the give of them before looking up at Reita. "What's next?"

"Get the bridle, I'll do this part." Ruki nodded and went over to the bags, and Reita pressed a soft kiss to Uruha's lips.

"You know what comes now."

Uruha smiled, kissing Reita back, his lips lingering for a moment. "It's not like we've never done this before."

"Not quite like this," Reita said, stepping behind Uruha when Ruki returned with the bridle. "It's a good thing Ruki agreed to help us."

"Are you kidding? Like I'd pass this up." Ruki chuckled and grabbed the sides of the bit, holding it up to Uruha's mouth. "Open wide, pony."

A shiver ran down his spine at the way Ruki said it, and he quickly took the gag in his mouth, keeping his tongue out of the way while Ruki adjusted the positioning. Reita grabbed the straps and went about securing them, careful not to get Uruha's hair caught in any of the buckles, while Ruki held it in place. It always felt odd at first, all the leather bands going across his forehead, under his chin, along his temples and around his head. The weirdest part were the blinders, blocking his peripheral vision and focusing his attention forwards. He adjusted after a while, but the first few minutes were usually odd, though they helped define the lines between in role and out of role more clearly.

"Might want to sit down for this," Reita said, and Uruha let himself be guided to the couch, sitting back with Reita's help. He raised one leg eagerly when Reita crouched down, unzipping the hoof boot and holding it open so Uruha could fit his foot into it. It was a snug fit, to prevent ankle damage, no doubt, and the latex clung to his leg as Reita carefully zipped him up, Ruki helping hold him in place.

"Damn, those are pretty."

"Yeah, you know Uruha and his penchant for thigh high boots."

Uruha kicked out with his leg, almost throwing Reita off balance, and he had to suppress a laugh.

"Someone's feisty today," Ruki said, clearly having a hard time keeping a straight face, himself.

"You're welcome to try taming him." Reita gave a chuckle of his own, reaching for Uruha's other foot. "We've got our work cut out for us, I think."

"Good, I quite like watching an unruly pony slowly succumb."

Uruha shuddered again, this time letting Reita zip up without any antics. Once he had both boots on, he planted them securely on the floor, one arm gripping the arm of the couch for balance, the other taking Ruki's offered hand. He pulled himself to his feet, or rather, his hooves, taking a step when he almost fell, but two pairs of hands were quick to grab him, and he made a sound to signal he was okay. The boots had no heel, which made them both look and feel more authentic, but it also made them really difficult to walk in.

Leather cuffs were closed around his wrists, and then pulled behind his back, clipped together with what sounded like a carabiner. "Are you good to go?" Reita asked, and Uruha nodded, before quickly shaking his head. "That's right, ponies don't use human language, do they?"

He breathed in through his nose and closed his eyes. He was already drooling thanks to the bit gag, and it took him a moment to work up to it, but he eventually gave a soft neigh.

"That's better." Uruha realised he was blushing, but then Reita was stroking him, hand moving in slow movements down his head and the back of his neck, and he didn't mind. "Take the reins, Ruki, see what you think."

Uruha opened his eyes to see Ruki clip both ends of his reins to his bridle, and then Reita's touch was gone. "Alright, let's see your trot," he said, giving the reins a tug, and Uruha tossed his head. Another tug on his reins, and he decided to be nice, raising his knee and lowering his leg again with a satisfying "clop".

"Go on, make your owner proud," Reita said, and Uruha gave a quick snort, though he lifted his knees high with every step. Ruki led him to the center of the room before he stopped, Uruha doing the same.

"Nobody told you to halt." Uruha flinched when Ruki smacked his ass, stomping once, but he started moving, not wanting to give him an excuse to do it again. Ruki held the reins tightly, and the tension made Uruha turn his head, curving until he was walking in a circle around him. "That's more like it."

"What do you think?" As Uruha rounded Ruki again, he caught Reita sitting on the couch, watching with a grin on his face. "Worth breeding?"

"If we're going by looks, definitely." Ruki gave the reins another tug, and Uruha tossed his head, stopping entirely. "But this temper isn't a good sign."

Uruha neighed proudly, and without warning, started trotting again. To his credit, Ruki didn't let that throw him off, and after Uruha had done a full circle, he started leading him over to the bench. "Whoa," Ruki said, and Uruha stopped, not particularly eager to hit his legs on any furniture. "Let's get set up, shall we?"

"Gladly." Uruha could faintly hear Reita getting up, but he was facing the wrong way, and with the blinders, he couldn't see anything that was going on. He did hear Reita unzip the other bag and take something out, but he couldn't tell what, and when he tried turning his head, Ruki used the reins to keep him facing forwards.

"Do you have something to secure the legs? Trust me, you wouldn't want her kicking you, or the stallion, for that matter." Uruha shot Ruki a glare, tossing his head again, but Ruki just grinned.

"Sure do," Reita said, and Uruha gave a stomp, the sound of his hoof against Ruki's floor loud enough that he flinched, and Uruha felt a surge of pride.

"Easy, girl, it's not so bad." Ruki scratched Uruha's neck, and he wasn't sure whether to glare at him or lean into his touch. "It's for your benefit as much as his. You could hurt yourself stomping around like that while you're mounted."

Uruha almost lost his balance when Reita lifted his leg without warning, somehow managing to stay on one hoof even with his hands behind his back. A cuff was secured around one ankle, and then the other, and Uruha reluctantly obeyed when Reita nudged his legs apart. He raised his chin, trying to push down the embarrassment, but it was hard when he was exposed like that, with Reita fastening his cuffs to a spreader bar.

"There, who's a good pony?" Reita stroked down Uruha's neck and back, and Uruha internally cursed the tight grip Ruki had on his reins. Reita kept pretending to stroke his mane, slow, soothing movements of his hand, until Uruha started to relax, the spreader bar almost forgotten.

"Normally, you'd want to be certain your mare's in heat before you start, but since this is just training, you just want to make her more agreeable," Ruki said, and Uruha narrowed his eyes at him. There wasn't much he could do at the moment to resist, and he wouldn't even let him turn his head to see what Reita was up to.

"Don't worry, that part, I have some experience with." Reita leaned in to kiss his neck, and Uruha neighed softly, enjoying the sweet gesture. Reita's hand trailed down his torso until it reached his dick, and Uruha pushed his hips up in anticipation of pleasure, but Reita took him by surprise. Uruha frowned when he grabbed his balls, bowing his head to see what he was doing, unable to help moaning at the sight of the cockring Reita was holding. Reita got one testicle through the ring, then the other, and after a moment's fumbling, the thing sat snugly around his balls and the base of his dick.

"It's just to keep you excited, keep you eager," Reita said, kissing his shoulder, and Uruha almost moaned, but he managed to hold back. Reita left again, rummaging around for a bit, turning to call over his shoulder. "Mind getting him in position for me?"

"Not at all." Uruha could have sworn there was a mischievous glint in Ruki's eye as he threaded Uruha's reins around one of the rings of the bench, tying a loose knot, just enough to keep him in place for the time being. He unclipped the carabiner keeping his wrists together, placing one hand on his back, the other supporting him as he gently applied pressure. "Down, girl."

As much as Uruha wanted to resist, he also didn't want to lose his balance and topple over, and he leaned down to the bench, struggling for a moment before finding his balance. It was hard with his legs locked in position, the hoof boots practically making him stand on his toes, but he managed to shift so he was resting his forearms on the bench, bent over with his ass in the air. As though the position wasn't already embarrassing enough, Ruki gave his ass a light smack, and before Uruha had time to protest, he was already fastening his cuffs to the rings at the front of the bench. "There, she's not getting back up now."

"Good, let's get her susceptible," Reita said, and Uruha tried in vain to turn his head and see what he was doing. Ruki was holding the reins again, and the blinders effectively kept him from seeing anything that wasn't in front of him, which left him with no option but to look at Ruki while Reita prepared something behind him.

He moaned softly as something tight slipped around his dick, sliding down his shaft, enveloping it completely. Just the scene and the position he was in had already gotten him half hard, but when the realisation of what Reita was doing sank in, blood was already rushing to his dick before he had a chance to start. Still, the vacuum created in the cylinder when Reita squeezed the pump felt amazing, and it took a great deal of willpower not to just dissolve into a chorus of moans. Ruki was watching him, studying his face closely, and Uruha tried to avoid his eyes, staring down at the floor between them instead. "Looks like it's working."

"Yeah, resistance tends to melt away at this point, isn't that right, girl?"

Some part of Uruha wanted to kick him, but another part of him loved how right Reita was, how easily he could make him desperate. The dick pump created a vacuum, forcing blood to his dick, and the ring kept it from leaving again, ensuring Uruha stayed hard for as long as Reita needed him to be. Of course, he didn't need to be hard for the next part, but Ruki was right. With how hard he was by now, he was eager to be fucked, and the specifics became less and less important with every second that passed.

All too soon, Reita carefully removed the pump, making sure Uruha's skin didn't catch on the tube as he slid it off and set it aside. Uruha was much less patient, and by the time Reita returned and pushed a lubed finger into him, he was already leaning back against his hand. "Careful, don't lose your balance."

"Let her enjoy it, she'll hopefully be less moody next time," Ruki said, scratching the top of Uruha's head, and Uruha neighed quietly. "That's it, you should be grateful. No stallion would be this generous with you."

"Do you think I'm being too gentle?"

"No, like I said, it's better to give her a good experience." Ruki continued petting Uruha while Reita prepared him, thrusting three fingers slowly into his ass, stretching him open.

Uruha almost wished he wasn't gagged so he could beg for more, but not being able to voice his desires was part of the reason he enjoyed this so much. He couldn't use his words, and tied up like he was, it was even hard to use body language to tell Reita what he wanted. He was at their mercy, and maybe that should have made him nervous, but truthfully, it just turned him on even more.

Reita's fingers eventually left his ass, and Uruha swallowed his protests, instead focusing on trying to hear what he was doing. Judging by what he could make out, it sounded like Reita was setting up the fucking machine, and Uruha shuddered in delight. "You've got the reins, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry. This isn't my first rodeo." Ruki looked positively smug, and Uruha wanted to roll his eyes, but he settled for a snort instead. The next thing he knew, something slick was pressing against his entrance, and he forgot all about Ruki. Even though Reita had prepped him, just the head of the toy was still thicker than his fingers, and Uruha groaned as it slowly pushed into him, raising his head and pulling on the reins.

"It's alright, you can take it," Ruki said, struggling for a moment to keep Uruha's head still, stroking his neck in soothing motions. Uruha jerked his head, but Ruki was prepared for it, and he didn't achieve much more than almost knocking himself off balance.

Reita's hand stroked his back, down along his spine, before settling on his ass. "Halfway there, you're doing so good." Uruha realised it was meant to comfort him, but he already felt impossibly full, and how exactly Reita planned on fitting the rest of it inside him, he had no idea. Still, unless Reita had gone shopping since the last time, he had managed to take it all before, and he was determined to do it again. No matter how many times he did it, taking an entire horse dildo in his ass was always exciting, in more than one way.

"You're taking it like a champ, good pony," Ruki said, still petting Uruha, and he tried to neigh in response, but it sounded more like a moan. He just felt fuller and fuller, until finally the pushing stopped, and he realised he had the entire length inside him.

"And now?"

Ruki grinned, straightening up, resting his hand on Uruha's nape. "Now, you let the stallion do his job."

The machine whirred softly, and Uruha shivered as the toy started moving on its own. It thrust into him, slowly at first, and it felt so good, he never wanted it to stop. His harness clinked gently as the sheer size of the toy rocked his body, but he managed to stay upright, leaning most of his weight on the bench, in turn pushing his ass up. Reita rewarded him with a slap to his hip, and he tried to mask his moan as a neigh instead.

"You're beautiful," Reita whispered, and Uruha blushed faintly, arching his back and keeping his legs nice and straight. Reita turned up the dial, and the speed of the thrusts increased, the toy pounding into Uruha and making him whimper. He was drooling steadily by now, the gag making it hard to swallow, but he didn't care. He was so sensitive, so eager, and he almost wished he could touch himself, jerk off to the way the toy fucked him, impersonal and yet so hot.

"I've seen worse mares, she'll be fine." Ruki was still talking like he was evaluating his performance, and Uruha wondered idly what he meant. It wasn't like he was doing anything, tied up like he was, he had the easy job. The toy fucking him was doing most of the work, and when Uruha shifted again and it hit his prostate, over and over with perfect precision, Uruha couldn't hold back.

He whimpered and moaned as his body tensed, recognising the familiar signs of an impending orgasm, but with no stimulation to his dick, it didn't come. For a while, he felt trapped between the brink of the edge and blissful release, his ass clenching around the toy as his dick twitched between his legs. A bit of cum oozed from the tip, and he nearly sobbed in frustration, trying to buck his hips into thin air, but Reita held him still.

"I think she's ready now," Ruki said, and Uruha barely registered his words. Just as he was recovering from the dry orgasm, something began to fill him from the inside, wet and slick and nearly overwhelming with how sensitive he was right then.

The toy slowed down, and then stopped completely, resting halfway inside him, and Uruha was surprised it didn't just slip out with how full he was. He moaned again, and when Reita carefully removed the toy, his ass fluttered for a moment, and he quickly clenched. A small trickle of lube dripped down his crack to his balls, and he jerked, trying to pull away from the bench and Ruki's tight grip on his reins.

"Easy, don't move just yet." Reita stroked his back, and Uruha hung his head, trying his damnedest to keep all of it inside him. Logically, he knew he had to let it out eventually, but right then, he just wanted to bask in the feeling. "Congratulations, you've been bred."

Uruha almost smiled at that. He had, hadn't he? He'd been fucked and filled, albeit with lube, not actual cum, and it wasn't like he could get pregnant either way. But the fantasy felt real enough, and from where he stood, legs held wide apart by the spreader bar and lube dripping from his stretched ass, he felt thoroughly bred.

"Do you want me to untie her?" Ruki scratched Uruha's neck, and he leaned into the touch, relaxing in his hold.

"Not yet, I think she deserves a reward."

"Please tell me you brought an apple." Ruki grinned, biting his lip to hide it.

Reita gave a soft chuckle. "I brought something much better." Uruha furrowed his brows, listening intently, and he thought he could make out the sound of Reita tearing a packet, maybe slicking something up, but it was hard to tell. Then Reita's hand closed around his dick, and Uruha had a pretty good idea what came next, almost holding his breath as he felt the metal against his slit.

The sound slipped into his dick easily, and Uruha moaned loudly, his thighs trembling from the force it took to keep still. He was so sensitive, so deep in pleasure, he wanted nothing more than to rut against Reita's hand and hump him to completion. Reita kept the grip on his base, sliding the metal rod until he couldn't fit any more, holding it in place as he started stroking him.

The feeling was indescribable, and Uruha closed his eyes and just let the pleasure take over, barely noticing when he relaxed and more lube dripped from his ass, down his thighs. The sound shifted inside his urethra with every jerk of Reita's hand, and he whimpered from the onslaught of sensations. He was quickly nearing his second peak, and just as his balls drew up and he knew he was going to lose it, Reita pulled his hands away.

He nearly whined as his dick throbbed, the metal rod preventing him from cumming properly, but the orgasm still rolled through him. He tensed and twitched, hips bucking of their own volition, and he started when he felt something wet hit his ass and thighs. He hadn't even noticed that Ruki was gone from his field of vision, but he recognised his moans as well as Reita's, and his dick twitched at the thought that he'd made them both cum, just with his body.

"I've never seen a more delicious sight in my life," Reita said, smearing his hand through the mess of lube and cum decorating Uruha's thighs, before crouching down behind him to undo his ankle cuffs. "Ruki, get his wrists?"

Ruki was already on it, kissing Uruha's forehead sweetly as he helped him straighten up, and Uruha groaned at how stiff he felt. He almost flinched when Reita pulled the sound out of him, cleaning it and putting it away, the cockring going next. He gave Ruki a meaningful nod, his jaw starting to ache from the strain of being gagged for so long. "You want me to take off your bridle?" Another nod, and Ruki bit his lip. "Hate to disappoint, Uruha, but with those boots on, I can't reach that high."

Uruha was grateful that the gag muffled his laughter as he turned and sat down on the bench, and it didn't help that Ruki slapped his shoulder lightly before going to work on the straps. Reita helped him with his boots, then his harness, and just a few minutes later, he was blissfully naked again, stretching his limbs and pulling Ruki into a hug. "Thank you so much."

"Trust me, it was my pleasure." Ruki smiled and ruffled Uruha's hair, who tossed his head playfully. "Whoa, horsey."

"I'd take a seat, but it looks kind of messy." Reita stared pointedly at the white streaks that contrasted against the black leather, and Uruha laughed.

"Whose fault is that?"

"We should get you in the shower," Ruki said, holding out his hand for Uruha to take.

"Good plan."

"Is there anything else you need, love?" Reita was looking at him almost nervously, and Uruha decided to play with him for a moment, tilting his head and pretending to think.

"Yeah, you know what?" Reita shook his head, and Uruha couldn't help the wide grin that stretched his lips. "I'll take that apple."


End file.
